How I though It Should Happen
by POMfan
Summary: Kung Fu Panda 1, How I thought it should happen. It all starts when Tigress goes to the bridge to fight with Tai Lung. But this time, she goes alone.
1. Part 1

This is how I though it would have gone in the first movie.

Part 1, I don't own KFP.. Dream Works does!

~Tigress POV~

I just jumped from building to building.

Going to Tai Lung himself, I want to defeat him.

That panda Po just… just can't defeat him.

Time for me to do… what I've been trained for

~Normal POV- In the Jade Palace ~

The other furious fives just waked up and saw a note from there master that he is going to train Po.

So the four other warriors just go to the training hall and start their normal training.

But someone seems to miss.

"Hey where is Tigress?" Monkey asked and they all stopped their training.

"I have no idea… she is here always first so I have no idea " Viper said and they all goes to the Student Barracks to Tigress her room.

"Tigress, wake up its time to train…" Said Mantis and they opened her doors… but she was gone.

"Oh no…." they all said together.

~Tigress POV~

I was running, fast as lightning and I was now at the bridge.

Right in time to see my enemy standing before me.

He runs to me, over that bridge.

Time for me to strike back!

I run to him, on the bridge and when Im near him I kick him across the face.

But he still holds on and stands back on the bridge.

"Where is the dragon warrior… " He said and leans against the bridge.

"You are looking at her…" I said and I saw fire in his eyes.

"You, the dragon warrior? Don't make me laugh" he said and came closer to me.

"Who ells could it be?" I stand in my fighting position waiting for him to attack.

"Hmm… now your right, my own little foster sister… the dragon warrior"

"I where never your foster sister, you betrayed Shifu.. Our dad "

Then he jumped forward and grabbed me by my throat.

"He betrayed me, told me I was going to be the dragon warrior.. the best of all warriors and then he let me down because Oogway told him I was evil" then he lift me from the ground.

"And now he gives the title of dragon warrior to the girl who Shifu raised as his own daughter"

I tried to let him go of me, he did but he throws me to the front of the bridge.

"But when I defeat the dragon warrior no one is going to stop me now."

I try to run away but he jumped in front of me.

"You were always better, that is what Shifu told me and showed me" I said and I try to punch him but he dodged everything.

"Don't worry, I am better because Shifu learned me tricks" then he grabbed my fist and then he does something on me… Chi blocking!

I fell on the ground and everything becomes blurry.

"Don't worry little sis… it will end fast!" Then I saw was black.


	2. Part 2

~At the courtyard of the palace.~

Shifu and Po walk through the palace courtyard.

"You have done well, Panda" Shifu said to Po

"Done well? Done well?! I've done awesome!

He swings his belly around and knocks Shifu off balance.

Shifu staggers back, regaining his dignity.

"The mark of a true hero is humility!" Shifu said.

After a moment's thought, though, he leans toward Po –

"But yes...you have done awesome."

And he punches him playfully on the arm. Po smiles at him.

But then the rest of the five run to them.

"Master!..." Crane said and he stood before him and the masters all bows.

"What is wrong and where is Tigress?" Shifu said and Po looked confused.

"She is gone, this morning she was gone" Shifu's face turned worried.

"But where did she went to?" Po said and Shifu turned to Po, the five already knew where she went.

"She is to Tai Lung of course, trying to defeat him!" Po then finely understand that he needs to fight and defeat Tai Lung.

"But master, why isn't she back yet?" Mantis asked and Shifu looked very scared now.

"I just hope that it's not what I thought it is..." then he turned to Po.

"Panda… when he comes here it's your turn to defeat him"

Then Po gets scared.

"W-what me? But.. if Tigress couldn't defeat him… Why should I can?"

"Cause you will have the one thing that no one else does."

~Tigress POV~

I opened my eyes, where was I?

Then I saw Tai Lung standing and looking out a window.

"Do you remember the times we had in the past…For me is that time going to be the future " When he said that it made me think back to the moment I first met him.

_/Past/_

_Tai Lung was now 14 years old, I was 8 years old.._

_A little girl who just came from Bao Gu Orphanage, and finely had a daddy._

_Or at least a master who cares about me._

"_Tai Lung, I want you to meet someone" Shifu said to a young Tai Lung._

"_Who is it dad?" he said walking to Shifu._

"_You know you need to call me master Shifu" he said to him.  
"Im sorry master, now show me who it is"_

_Shifu looked at me, I was standing behind him.  
"Come on Tigress, don't be shy" then I walked forward and saw him._

"_This here is Tigress, she is going to train with us and you will tread her with respect"_

_Tai Lung looked at the little girl, then he nodded and bow to his master._

"_Well then, you too stay here and meet each other" They both bow and Shifu walked away._

"_Welcome to the Jade Palace.. uh what was your name again?" Tai Lung said looking at the little girl._

"_Tigress… Thanks, it's nice to finely have a family" She smiled to the young Tia Lung and he smiled back._

"_Follow me, Im going to show you how good my Kung Fu is!" He said and Tigress nodded and followed him._

_/Back/_

"I remember the time I've met you…" Tigress said and Tai Lung turned around.

"You didn't supposed to wake up! I blocked your chi!"

"I am stronger now!" I said and I tried to get up, but it looks like I was not fully healed.

"Then why aren't you standing up?" He laughed and then looked out the window again.

"Why didn't you kill me? " I said try to concentrate so I could get healed.

"Cause I know you aren't the dragon warrior… sad you said so but don't worry where almost going to the palace " He said with a grin on his face.

Then I felt my arms and legs again, time to show the real power of me.

I kicked him through the window.

"This is how I end it…"

_/Past/_

_I was now 14 years old, tomorrow is the big day for my brother._

_He is going to be the next Dragon Warrior._

_Im going to help him with his training now._

_I walked in the training hall and already saw him training.  
"Hey there Tigress" he said kicking the dummy._

"_Hi Tai, so tomorrow is your big day bro! Are you nervous?" I walked to him and he smiled._

"_A little bit, but master Shifu told me years ago I was going to be the dragon warrior sis"_

_I smiled, he was going to be an great dragon warrior._

"_You still need to work on your anger though.. " then he looked at me and laughed._

"_Aw come on sis, you have anger issues too so it doesn't care " then he brakes another dummy._

"_Yeah I know but I don't brake stuff all the time.. and you do!" I heard him snarl._

"_So what, just because I didn't learn how to play domino with him!" _

"_You're always so stupid!, You know you are going to be the Dragon Warrior but still you're so dark inside that fur" Then he turns around to face me._

"_What do you mean by that?" He said looking angry._

"_You know what I mean, you need to stop acting like a crazy person and just be normal for once in your life!" I shouldn't have said that, he become angry and he kicked me out the door and I fell on the ground._

"_You just need to learn to shut up Tigress, because you will never are going to be an great master!" He said when he walked out the door._

_Then we started a fight!, Shifu came just in time to stop it._

"_You too stop! Tai Lung go train for tomorrow and Tigress stay in your room till Oogway is ready!" He said and we quit fighting and bow for him_

"_Yes master." We looked at each other and walked our own way._

_It was the last time I saw him till 20 years later._

_/Back/_

I looked out the window and on my surprise he jumped through it and kicked me in my stomach and let me fell on the floor.

"Time to go to the palace little sister…" He kicked me again and everything went black.

~Normal POV- In the Scroll Room~

"You really believe I'm ready?" Po asked.

"You are, Po." Shifu said

They look at each other. This is a big moment.

Oogway's staff hangs in a rack surrounded by candles. As Po

and The Five stand by, Shifu carries the staff over to the

reflecting pool. Shifu bows his head, then, eyes still

closed, he raises the staff up above his head. Po and the

others watch, expectantly. The peach blossom petals rise in a

flickering, spinning cloud up from the pool. The gentle

tornado rises up around the ceiling carving that holds the

Dragon Scroll. The petals loosen the scroll from the dragon's

mouth and it falls. At the last second, Shifu reaches out

with the staff to catch the scroll on the end of it. He turns

to Po, holding it out.

"Behold. The Dragon Scroll... It is yours." Shifu says

"Wait, what happens when I read it?" Po said looking at it.

"No one knows, but legend says you will be able to hear a butterfly's wing-beat"

"Whoa! Really? That's cool."

"Yes. And see light in the deepest cave.

You will feel the universe in motion around you."

"Wow! Can I punch through walls? Can I do a quadruple back flip?

Will I have invisibility—"

"Focus. Focus." Shifu said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... yeah." Po looked at Shifu

"Read it, Po, and fulfill your destiny. Read it and become... the Dragon Warrior!"

"Whooaa!"

Po takes a deep breath. Then he grasps the tube and tries to pull the top off it. It doesn't budge. He strains at it.

"It's impossible to open." He strains again. He tries to bite it off.

"Come on baby. Come on now..."

Shifu sighs and holds out his hand. Po passes him the tube.

Shifu pops the end off effortlessly and passes it back to Po.

"Thank you. I probably loosened it up for you though... Okay, here goes."

He glances at the four other masters. They look on in awe. Monkey gives him

the `thumbs up.' Po starts to unroll the scroll, the golden

light bathing his face. Across the scroll we see Shifu,

excited that he is witness to history...

On Po's face as he finishes opening the scroll.

Then -

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled Po

Shifu looks concerned. The four look concerned. Po looks

utterly terrified.

"It's blank!"

"What?" Shifu says

"Here! Look!" Po tries to show Shifu the scroll. Shifu covers his eyes and

turns his head away.

"No! I am forbidden to look upon—"

But he can't help himself. He takes a peek. Then he grabs if

off Po. He turns it around, then upside down. He closes it

and opens it again, astonished.

"Blank? I don't...I don't understand."

Shifu turns away, contemplative. What can this mean?

"Okay. So like, Oogway was just a crazy old turtle after all?" Po said

"No. Oogway was wiser than us all." Shifu said back

Po sits heavily on the floor, dejected.

"Oh, come on! Face it. He picked me by accident. Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior. Who am I kidding?"

The four don't argue.

"But who will stop Tai Lung?" Mantis said.

"He'll destroy everything...and everyone." Crane said.

Shifu puts the scroll back in its container and seals it. He looks oddly calm as he turns around.

"No, evacuate the Valley. You must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's rage."

"What about you master?" Viper asked.

"I will fight him." He said.

"What?" Po said.

"I can hold him off long enough for

everyone to escape."

"But Shifu, he'll kill you." Po walked to him.

"Then I will finally have paid for my mistake."

The four and Po look devastated.

"Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master."

Shifu salutes them and turns away. Po is heartbroken. Crane

steps forward and kindly puts a wing around Po, pulling away.

Po resists for a moment, then lets the four lead him off.


	3. Part 3

~Tigress POV~

At the top of the stairs, Shifu looks upon the Valley, awaiting his fate. With a gust of wind, Tai Lung appears before him with me over his shoulder.

"I have come home, Master." He said and Shifu looked at him and then at me.

"This is no longer your home. And am no longer your master."

"Yes. You have a new favorite. So where is this...Po? Did I scare him

off? Just like I did with little sis here"

"This battle is between you and me, and they stay out of it."

"So. That is how it's going to be?"

"That is how it must be." So Tai Lung let me down on the stairs and the battle begins.

They fight. At last. Tai Lung punches Shifu clean through the doors of the Jade Palace.

Tai Lung enters.

"I rotted in jail for twenty years because of your weakness!" Tai Lung said.

"Obeying your master is not Weakness!" Shifu said but tai didn't listen, I waked up and walked in without them knowing and listened to the story

"You knew I was the Dragon Warrior! You always knew..."

_/Past/_

_A young Tai Lung looks expectant. Oogway shakes his head._

"…_..But when Oogway said otherwise, what did you do? What did you do?!"_

_/Back/_

Tai Lung looks to Shifu who averts his eyes and the past dissolves into the present.

"NOTHING!"

Shifu takes a Kung Fu stance.

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior! That was not my fault!"

"NOT YOUR FAULT?!"

Enraged, Tai Lung knocks over the Kung Fu artifacts and

throws them at Shifu , I looked scared at the two.

"WHO FILLED MY HEAD WITH DREAMS?!

WHO DROVE ME TO TRAIN UNTIL MY BONES CRACKED?!

WHO DENIED ME MY DESTINY?!"

Shifu dodges each attack.

"It was never my decision to make!"

Tai Lung pulls Oogway's staff from the shrine.

"It is now."

They fight. Tai Lung pins Shifu down with the staff.

"Give me the scroll!" Tai Lung said. I walked slowly to the too, hiding behind the pillars.

"I would rather die."

They struggle for a beat until finally, the staff splinters

into a hundred pieces. Shifu looks back at the pieces and a

flutter of peach tree petals fly by. Then I kicked Tai Lung in his stomach to an column but then he gets angry and I try to dodge him by jumping on every column.

"Tigress Don't!" Shifu yelled but Tai Lung follows me and sends us both crashing through the roof.

Lightning flash.

Grappling in mid-air, Tai Lung gets his hands around my

throat as they crash back through the roof.

They kick apart. And I crashes to the floor and lands hard.

Tai Lung bounces off the wall and throws a lantern to the

floor. Flames go everywhere. Tai Lung's arms are aflame as he

charges at me.

"You should stay out of this Tigress, because did everything, everything to make Shifu proud! Tell me how proud you are, Shifu! Tell me! TELL ME!"

THOOM! A fiery punch sends me skidding across the floor

and crashing against the reflecting pool. The flames

extinguish and Tai Lung extends his claws. I was tired and I thought I was going to die.

"I have always been proud of you.

From the first moment, I've been proud of you.

And it was my pride that blinded me.

I loved you too much to see what you were becoming.

What I was turning you into. I'm... sorry." Shifu said to him.

Tai Lung stops in his tracks and turned to Shifu. Shifu waits.

Tai Lung's expression goes cold. He grabs Shifu by the throat.

"I don't want your apology. I want my scroll!"

He holds Shifu up to the ceiling. Looking up, Tai Lung bristles when he sees the scroll is missing.

"WHAT? WHERE IS IT?!" Tai Lung slams Shifu to the floor.

"Dragon Warrior has taken scroll

halfway across China by now. You

will never see that scroll, Tai

Lung. Never. Never..." Shifu said weakly to him

Tai Lung is furious. He roars, ready to strike Shifu.

Suddenly...

"Hey!" Po shouted.

I looked up and saw Po standing there.

Tai Lung turns around to find Po standing in the doorway.

"Stairs..." he said out of breath

Tai Lung casts Shifu aside.

"Who are you?" He said.

"Buddy, I am the Dragon Warrior." He exhales hard. "Huhhh..."

"You?! Him?!" Then he looked at Shifu.

"He's a panda." Then back to Po

"You're a panda. What are you gonna do, big guy? Sit on me?"

"Don't tempt me. Haha. No. I'm gonna use this. You want it? Come and get it."

Po shows him the Dragon Scroll.

From out of nowhere, Tai Lung appears and punches Po across

the room, grabbing the scroll knocked from Po's hands.

"Finally!"

Po bounces off a nearby pillar and slams back into Tai Lung,

sending him flying into a column.

Po puts on a brave face and strikes a pose as Tai Lung recovers and charges.

Po turns to run.

Tai Lung quickly catches up and they both sail off the Palace

steps.

I tried to get up but I was too tired, is this the end?

I closed my eyes, this is the end… Tai Lung is going to kill him.

I remember me one last thing from me and Tai his past.

_/Past/_

_I was 14 years old, it was my birthday finely!  
I waked up and I came out my bed and go to the training hall._

_When I walked in I got tackled by my brother, Tai Lung._

"_Go of me Tai!" I said laughing and he go of me and let me of the ground._

"_Happy Birthday Tigress.." He said to me and I smiled._

"_So… where is my present Tai Lung?" I asked and he walked to the pillar._

"_Im going to teach you how to make fire with your own claws!" He said to me and I laughed._

"_Yeah like you can do that" I put my paws on my hips and then he picked his claws and used the pillar, then I saw blue fire on his paws._

"_B-but… how did you do that? " I looked at it, this was so awesome._

"_I'll teach you if you want to?" he said and I nodded then I stood for the pillar and he picked my wrests._

"_Now, get your nails out of your claws" I did what he said and I let my nails out of my claws._

"_You need to think on the one thing take makes you angry! I'll do the rest." I looked at him._

"_Why on the one thing that makes me angry?" He rolled his eyes and then looked at me._

"_Because when your angry the fire will burn inside and will come outside." This was weird, but I did what he said "Key" I said and closed my eyes and toughed about how everyone use to call me. _

_They called me a monster, because I was a tiger!  
Then Tai Lung let my nails go across the pillar and I opened my eyes._

_I saw red with blue fire in my hands, it looks beautiful!  
I grin and Tai Lung also grinned._

_Then it disappeared and I looked at Tai._

"_That was awesome!" I said and hugged him "Best present ever!"_

"_Wow don't get all hug and kiss stuff sister." I let go of him and stood before him._

"_Thanks…" then I bow for him "Dragon warrior" he smiled and walked out._

_Best birthday ever!  
/Back/_

Then I heard someone run in.

"Master.. Tigress! Are you okay?" It was Po… Po! He survived.

Shifu weakly opens his eyes.

"Po! You're alive!" I said weakly

"Or we're dead." I heard Shifu .

"No, I didn't die. I defeated Tai Lung!" When I heard that I smiled.

"You did?!" Shifu said.

Shifu smiles and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Wow. It is as Oogway foretold - You are the Dragon Warrior.

You have brought peace to this Valley."

I walked to Shifu and Po, very hurt.

"And to me. Thank you. Thank you,

Po. Thank you..."

Shifu closes his eyes. He is still. Po starts freaking out. And I looked at him.

"No! Master! No No No! Don't die, Shifu. Please..."

" I'm not dying, you idiot- ah, Dragon Warrior.

I'm simply at peace. Finally."

"Oh. So, um, I should...stop talking?"

"If you can, Oh you can help tigress and bring her away so she can be healed"

He nodded and helped my walking, we walked outside the door and I saw how bad the town was.

"Wow, looks like an hard fight." I said and Po looked at me.

"Yeah it was!" .

"Well you can tell me everything… master"

He smiled and helped me off the stairs and he told me the story.

Tai Lung was finely…GONE!

* * *

The end,

Hope you guys liked it ^^

Well bye!  
XOXO,

POMFan


End file.
